


Born to Die

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Destinyawakened, Identically_Different



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Big C (TV)
Genre: BearDogs, Cancer, M/M, Sickness, Smut, Vampire AU, bloodandbreathfest, everlasting life, hannigram AU, tagged hannigram for rarepair, thepumpkinispeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identically_Different/pseuds/Identically_Different
Summary: Lee Fallon falls for a man amidst his last few months of life. Unfortunately, the other man can't live without him.





	Born to Die

Another day, another new city with a new treatment. Lee wasn’t unversed on how these things went. Radiation, chemo, experimental drugs. It was all part of the ten year waiting game as to whether they found a cure or Lee was just adding on a few more months to his life with the next big study. He never thought he’d find himself in Europe, but there was a new study there and likely his last if his body had anything to say about it. Coughing up blood was the first sign of something bad coming and nothing was going to stop the cancerous lesions scoring his lungs as the melanoma started to spread through his system.

It’d be a matter of time.

London was a nice town, but the wine was iffy and the food okay, Lee found the morning tulle fog to be nice for his runs, that he kept up despite what his specials and doctors warn him not to do. It was before the sun rise this time, the fog thick in the air as his sneakered feet hit down on the dock boards by one of the few boating areas Lee enjoyed the most. It was the least shady part of town and least crowded. Then again, he didn’t see a lot of runners this early anyway.

Nigel was out late, sunrise was coming soon but he knew he had time. The vampire was bored in all honesty, as he wandered the woods, smoking a cigarette that would never kill him. It was one of the few mortal pleasures he enjoyed. Coming to the edge of the forest, he heard the thudding of feet against the wood, near the docks in the distance. His keen senses tuned into it, along with the breathing over the sound of the water. Maybe a snack before bed, he thought.

Waiting at the end of dock, Nigel put out his cigarette and ran his pale fingers through his hair. Once the human was close enough, he bumped into him. “Oh, shit, sorry about that,” he said, as the human hit the ground.

Lee glared up, mostly in mockery, at the other man, groaning as he rolled to his side to push himself back up to his feet. The light from the dock lit his sea-blues just right as he smiled, mirth crinkling the edge of his eyes. “You should really watch where you’re going. Maybe I should too. I wasn’t expecting anyone else out here.”

Nigel found the man beautiful, as he did with most mortals, their temporary place on earth seemed to make everything that much more urgent for them. He didn't have that luxury really, it had all sort of blended into one long chunk of time. “I'm a fucking night owl, as they say,” he grinned, eyeing the pulse on his neck. Something smelled different about him, which was why he hadn't bitten him yet. “You know it's not safe out here at this time of night, morning, or whatever. Dangerous even.”

“There are dangers every where. You can be as safe as you think you are, but you aren’t,” Lee explained, brushing his hands off on his running pants, thighs thick under the smoothed down fabric. “I’ve been held at gunpoint a few times. I’m still here.”

Brave, smart, _and_ gorgeous. Interesting. “You don't fear death then?” Nigel asked, eyeing the human up and down, letting his near glowing gaze settle on the man’s blue eyes.

“No. Death is just the beginning for some, another world of experiences waiting for us until we move onto another life,” Lee explained, holding out his hand, veiny and thing, but strong. “Lee.”

The vampire took Lee’s hand, cold grasping warm and shook once, holding it. “I'm Nigel,” he said quietly, his tone deep and raspy. He could practically taste the hot nectar on his tongue, which made him run it over his sharp fangs. “Death is the beginning, yeah. Life is fucking fleeting though, leads us all sorts of places.”

“Mine has one end, I’m just here to make the best of it,” Lee said elusively, not trying to take his hand back, trying to get a read on Nigel’s aura, or something, anything at this point.

“You talk like it's soon,” Nigel pointed out, though to him time moved quickly. He thumbed over Lee’s skin, not sensually, though there was a pull, but more assesingly. “And what do you do to make the best of it? Run alone like this?”

“I run. Enjoy wine. Meditate. Sleep. Enjoy life anyway I can with buying myself a little more time,” Lee answered, watching Nigel’s hand and eyes closely. There was a familiar loneliness there.

Nigel finally let go and then stepped closer, nodding as long ashen hair hung in his eyes. He would have to go soon, and already felt himself cursing that fact. “And if you had more time? Would that change how you lived your life? How would you spend it then?”

“I don’t know. I’ve been living each day like the last for ten years,” Lee whispered as Nigel stepped closer, an enchanted thrall coming over him to stay exactly where he was, frozen in place. “Maybe… burden myself with the things I hadn’t before.”

“What are these burdens, gorgeous?” Nigel asked, the melodic cadence of his words like a hypnotizing song he'd never sung to anyone else.

“People, mostly,” Lee said, quietly, between just them. “I don’t keep a lot of… relationships right now.”

“Neither do I,” Nigel said, feeling the impending sunrise. It always began to make his skin tingle when it was near. “Could be that neither one of us has met the right companions yet. Time will tell there.”

“For you maybe,” Lee said and finally took a step back, as if a the hold on his limbs had melted. “I need to finish my run so I’m not late for my appointment later. It was nice to meet you, Nigel. Maybe I’ll see you around.”

“You will, Lee,” Nigel assured and winked at Lee. The human had made his mark on the vampire, and there was no going back now.

“Good. Have a good morning, and enjoy whatever it was you were out doing,” Lee said with a bright smile that lit up his eye even in the dark. He started off again, feet pounding away at the docks that turned into concrete. He gave one last look over his shoulder and waved, and then disappeared down a foggy, dim lit alleyway. Nigel grinned, watching him even through the fog, and finally left himself, off to feed and retire for the day.

***

After all his appointments to get set up in the city, Lee was given instructions to hydrate and return the next day for actual treatments. That meant he had exactly a day to enjoy feeling as well as he possibly could. Beer sounded pretty good, and there was a guy pub down the way from his flat.

Lee loved to flirt, he loved to chat it up, and the attention he got from the bigger, burlier men at the bar. He’d take anything at this point, just someone to feel for a few minutes. He dragged a bear from the bar and out to the alley where they started making out, hot and heavy.

“Condom in my pocket,” Lee murmured to the man, raking his hands down his exposed, hairy chest, “lube in the other.”

He could take him home, but Lee wasn’t looking to make this anymore than it was right now-- a fling.

“Sure thing,” the bear growled and pulled both from Lee’s jeans and then started to undo them, pushing him against the wall once he had his jeans around his ankles.

The heat of the man vanished, only a muffled scream heard as he was ripped from Lee’s body, his cock out. There was no trace of him, as if something or someone had taken him in an inhumanity an manner.

“The fuck…” Lee whispered, pulling his pants back up, instantly limp as he looked around to see where his impromptu date had disappeared to. He’d been stood up before, but ditching mid fuck was rude as hell.

Licking his lips, Nigel smoked a cigarette as he walked down the alley. “Lee, right?” he asked, sounding surprised to see him. “Hello, gorgeous, didn't expect to run into _you_ out here.”

Lee blinked and tried to straighten himself up, not wanting it to look like he was out here alone, jerking off or something. “Nigel. Hi. Didn’t expect to see you either.”

“You… alright?” Nigel asked, arching a barely there brow. He was warm right now, having just fed, savagely, on his prey. “You just seem to like dangerous places,” he grinned, stepping closer.

“I was having a drink inside,” Lee said, catching his breath and trying not to feel as warm and fuzzy now as he had with the other bear. Nigel was something else to look at, perfect features and cheekbones, Lee could drown in those honey eyes.

“I was just having a drink myself,” Nigel grinned, licking his fangs. He drank Lee in, from his eyes, to his pulse, all wrapped up in a beautiful casing. “Want some company?”

“Considering it looks like my date left me,” Lee sighed, gesturing Nigel into the pub once more. “What’s your poison?”

“His misfortune is my fucking gain,” Nigel said and stubbed out his cigarette, crushing it under his heel. “Whiskey.”

“Is it?” Lee asked, holding the door for Nigel. At least he was upgrading in company for the night. Once at the bar, he ordered two whiskies and two beers and took them to a small secluded table.

Nigel sat down once Lee had, silently watching him as he cracked his knuckles. “Whiskey is good, yeah, but there are other things I drink too,” he said, elusively. “I'll get the next round, hm?”

Lee drank his beer first, slowly, watching Nigel. “If you want.” He licked foam from his lips, slowly, and smiled at Nigel. “Do you come here a lot? Or is our meeting just chance?”

“I've never been here before tonight,” Nigel answered, and then took a drink of the whiskey, watching Lee’s tongue before smiling back. “What about you?”

“I just moved here, this is my first time in this pub,” Lee answered, head canted as he smiled brightly over at Nigel. “So, this is a crazy happenstance.”

“Maybe it means we make it count,” Nigel offered, enjoying the way Lee smiled. He downed his whiskey, and reached for the beer next.

“I agree,” Lee said and downed the last of the lukewarm beer and tossed the whiskey back. He couldn’t get hammered, but he expected to be loose enough to enjoy his last night out for a while.

“Good,” Nigel nodded, then offered a wink, chugging half the beer and setting it down. “So tell me about this date who bailed out like a little cunt.”

“Some guy I met here tonight,” Lee explained, hands folded in front of him on the table. “I didn’t even get his name.”

“You sound like a free spirited man,” Nigel said, certainly not judging that. He let his long nails barely skim Lee’s hand before taking up his beer again. “And you ended up stuck me. Quite the woeful situation.”

“You’re not too bad… so far,” Lee said, skin buzzing where Nigel had touched, like a wake of fire in his trail.

“I'll have to make sure I work up the ladder then, earn your favor,” Nigel flirted, surprised he still remembered how after how long it had been.

Lee’s brows furrowed together as he assessed Nigel. “You seem… out of place.”

“Reading me are you, darling?” Nigel asked, offering a smile to ease that furrow. “It's not my typical setting these days but I'm glad to be among good company.”

“Habits. I read auras and lead meditations to for self help and guidance,” Lee explained, though it was strange that Nigel’s was a dark color, a mix of black and reds mostly.

“How do you see me?” Nigel asked, intrigued even more so. He was a magical being, flesh but without a beating heart, and some might say without a soul. He didn't know that for sure but he knew he felt a bit more alive in Lee’s presence.

“I see your aura, it’s dark, tinged red with anger, blood, I don’t know which. You also have pieces that are brighter red, near your chest, and a little bit of green by your head” Lee said, spread his hands on the table and then flipped them palms up. “Auras are hard to see. Most who can only see the faint outline, it’s white or blurry. Mine is blue and in parts, black.”

“And what does blue and black mean?” Nigel asked, having supernatural gifts of his own but he'd never read auras or really even knew what they were exactly. He'd always focused on other things, in life and afterlife. “Sounds like you got me fuckin’ pegged mostly, though.”

“It means I’m intuitive and clairvoyant, generous, giving… It’s shades of blue,” Lee explained. “Dark spots usually mean disease, death, or just being sick.”

That explained the scent. “You're sick?” Nigel asked, taking Lee’s hand and holding it. It was a bold move given the conversation but he didn't deny the impulse.

Lee blinked and chewed the inside of his cheek once and then nodded. “Yeah. I am.” Nigel’s touch was… solid and warm, grounding, nothing like it had been that morning.

“What's wrong, darling?” Nigel asked, rubbing his fingers over Lee’s hand, tracing the veins there as he looked into his eyes.

The runner had a rule about telling people he didn’t know about his condition. There wasn’t a point, he didn’t form attachments or let others form them to him in ways that would hurt them when he was gone. Life was fleeting, it was a moment and then it was gone. He’d be at peace after this. “Nothing you need worry about.”

Nigel considered hypnotizing him to find out, but he didn't. He wasn't mad, but he'd find out sooner or later. “Yeah alright, as you fucking wish.”

“It’s far too dreary a conversation for drinks,” Lee insisted, flagging down a waitress to bring them another round of drinks.

“Sickness always is,” Nigel said, though he didn't mind the topic. He found himself feeling for Lee, not pity but emotion in general. Of course, sickness would never touch him. “Drink sounds good though.”

“I live my life the way I do because of it. I don’t waste a moment,” Lee smiled, not a forced thing, but endearing, warm.

“Glad to know I'm not wasting any of your moments,” Nigel smiled back, his sharp teeth jutting down below his upper lip.

Lee stared at those teeth, wondering what they might feel like on his skin, snapping and sucking… He bit his own lip at the thought, reaching over to touch Nigel’s shirt collar and undo a few buttons, boldly. “Nothing being wasted here.”

Nigel’s thicket of ashen chest hair peeked out, as the vampire’s eyes darkened with desire at the gesture. He licked his lips and let Lee do as pleased. “No? What about at your place? Would anything be wasted there, gorgeous?”

Two more glasses of whiskey were set down in front of them as Lee’s fingers trailed through the small patch of hair he revealed. “Definitely nothing wasted there.”

Nigel watched Lee’s fingers and then undid two more buttons for him, taking his hand and placing it over his, to lower it. “Like my chest hair, do you?”

“Very much,” Lee whispered, wanting that table gone between them. He used his other hand to down his drink and put money on the table.

Nigel downed his and then put his money on the table, handing Lee his money back as he stood. “This round was mine, angel eyes. Let's go, eh?”

Lee nodded and put his money back, standing. He touched Nigel’s arm, and tugged him toward the entrance. “I don't make it a habit to bring people home…”

“I won't tell anyone if you don't,” Nigel grinned, letting Lee tug him where he wanted. Once outside, he took the alarm off his black vintage mustang and opened the door for Lee.

“This is yours?” Lee asked, getting in., he touched the leather of the seats with his fingertips.

“All mine, yeah,” Nigel said, closing the door for Lee and then walked around to get into the driver’s side. He cranked it up with a roar of the engine and looked over at him. “Like it?”

“It’s beautiful,” Lee answered quietly, touching the dash and trim.

“It is, but not as beautiful as you, darling,” Nigel grinned and back out, heading into the road. “Where am I headed?”

“Left at the next light and then a right. I don’t live far,” Lee explained, motioning the directions with his hands.

Nigel nodded and shifted gears, his muscular arms flexing, and chest hair blowing a bit from the windows being down. “Got any pets?” Small steps to get to know him.

“No pets,” Lee answered, leaning his arm against the door as he watched Nigel with a sidelong glance.

“Me either, though once upon a time I wanted a dog,” Nigel explained, though he couldn't have one now, or chose not to. He turned left, and soon after right, occasionally stealing glances at Lee. “Where next, blue eyes?”

“Parking garage right there,” Lee pointed and pulled out his garage pass to let them into the lot. “A dog? I’ve wanted one, maybe, but I move around too much.”

“So do I,” Nigel agreed and then pulled in, parking the car, and shutting it off.

“Not from here?” Lee asked, brows raised teasingly. “Your accent is different.” He pushed the door open and pulled keys from his slim fitting jeans pocket.

“Romania,” Nigel answered and walked over to be next to Lee as he admired his beautiful body. Arming the car, he followed him to his door. “Been here a few months though.”

“Both new to town then,” Lee grinned, opening the door to the stairs, taking then up. “Third floor.”

Nigel hung back just a bit, staring at Lee’s ass and licking his lips. Honestly, he hadn't been this sexually attracted to someone since he was mortal - especially not a person who had initially been targeted as prey. “Maybe we can help each other see the sights and all that.”

Lee grinned over his shoulder, moving purposely when he caught Nigel staring. “Lots more to see from my flat.”

Nigel grinned back, and jogged up the stairs, not as fast as he could have naturally, but quickly. “Well, what the fuck are we waiting for then, hm?”

Lee pushed the door open and laughed, jogging to his door, unlocked it, and tugged Nigel inside. He tossed the keys down slammed the door and Nigel up against it. Leaning in he kissed Nigel hotly, undoing his shirt the rest of the way. Nigel growled; the feeling of Lee’s warm skin against his cooler body was wondrous, and he knew he needed to more. He shrugged his shirt of deftly, quickly, and flipped him around so that Lee was against the door then. Licking into his mouth, he scraped his fangs over his tongue.

Latching the door, Lee kicked off his shoes and wrapped his arms around Nigel’s shoulders, and then his leg around his hip. “God, your teeth. I want then on me.”

Nigel held him effortlessly, basking in the heat and the thudding of Lee’s heartbeat against his chest as nipped at his lips. “I can fucking arrange that, gorgeous,” he husked, thankfully a vampire with control. Mostly. He kissed down his neck, his deadly fangs extending as they teased supple flesh. “You're sure? I've been told I have a deep bite.”

Lee quickly pulled off his shirt, toned and tan under Nigel’s weight. “I've thought about them the second you smiled at me this morning.”

“Did you?” Nigel murmured against Lee’s skin and then licked over his neck, where it met his shoulder. He sunk his fangs in then, not all the way, but enough to break skin and let him learn the mortal he was growing attached to, by taste.

Arms wrapped tighter around Nigel, keeping his mouth just _there_ as Lee shivered. A groaned escaped his throat. The pain ebbed into pleasure and the brunet gasped, breath hanging thick in the air. “Yes.”

In a matter of what seemed like seconds, Nigel put Lee down, peeled off his pants and then his own, picking him back up again. He laved over the trickle of blood, all but howling as rubbed his cock head between his cheeks and kissed the crimson into the brunet’s mouth. Lee groaned against Nigel’s lips as the coppery taste was shared between them, panting hard as their tongues pressed together urgently. He heated from his core, wanting nothing else than to be worshiped and adored by the other man.

Nigel moved them to the bed and slowed his actions a bit, kissing from lips, to chest. He took a pert nipple into his mouth and worried it with his teeth. “Fuck, darling. You are unlike anyone I've ever met or tasted...do you know that? Do you know how much I want to devour you?”

“Show me,” Lee breathed out, sprawling out on the bed, pale in contract with his dark bedsheets, messy and unkempt.

Nigel flitted his glowing eyes to Lee’s, sucking each nipple and then moved down. “Oh I fucking plan on that, gorgeous. Take it to the bank or wherever you want,” he winked and then pushed his legs back, noting that he was very limber. “First I'm gonna eat this sexy ass of yours, fuck you with my tongue.”

Jaw dropped, Lee’s eyes lit bright, not one to take so much time, he was a fuck and done person for a long time, but he found himself writhing in anticipation of Nigel’s tongue finding every last pleasure spot on and in him. “Please do.”

“Make the moment count right?” Nigel grinned, intending on doing just that, and then ran his tongue from cleft to balls, then back down, circling Lee’s hole as strong hands pressed on his thighs to keep his legs back and spread.

Lee held his legs back, bringing them toward his chest, and spread himself wider. “Yes, make it all count,” he managed, a fire lit in his lower back, spreading to his thighs.

Nigel groaned deeply and plunged his tongue in, spearing Lee open as he tasted even more of him, his hand rolling his balls and gripping his cock to stroke slowly. Lee arched and groaned into every single stroke and lav of tongue, vocal with his deep moans and writhing limbs.

The vampire wanted more of those sounds, wanted them all just for himself and no one else ever again. They were beautiful, even more so than the orchestral music he loved so much. “That’s it, baby,” he rasped and drug his teeth over Lee’s plush cheeks, licking up to his balls where he took each one into his more than capable mouth.

Lee’s head fell back, eyes closed as he moaned. “Put your fingers in me.”

“Lube?” Nigel murmured, flicking his tongue over the head of Lee’s cock to taste the precome there.

“Drawer just next to you, top one,” Lee whispered back with a gesture to the side table.

Nigel quickly reached over and grabbed it, popping the top and slicking up his fingers. Once he had, he kept the lube close and pressed a finger to Lee’s hole, tapping and circling there before laying beside him. “Turn to face me, darling, hook your leg over my hip. I want to see you while I finger fuck you open, yeah?”

Lee did, he hooked his leg over Nigel’s hip, spreading his ass open sideways, gazing at the Romanian. “Your fingers feel good.”

“Every fucking thing about you feels good to me, angel eyes,” Nigel crooned, roughly, working his digit in and out, adding a second as he captured Lee’s mouth, sucking his tongue into his own.

Lee groaned lewdly, cupping the side of Nigel’s mouth as he kissed him harder, hips rolling into his fingers to get him deep every time. “Fucking perfect.”

“Yeah, you are,” Nigel husked, his cock hard between them as he twisted his wrist and pressed against the pleasure nub inside of Lee. He was hot, wet, and tight there as the vampire removed his fingers. “Want to fuck you now, darling.”

“Do it,” Lee whispered, wanting everything Nigel had to offer, everything he could give him. One night of complete ecstasy felt completely worth this time, this moment.

Nigel rolled over on top of Lee, letting their cocks rub together for a moment before blindly pressing the tip against his hole. He pushed in, slowly, to the hilt and began to move. “Growing addicted to you, gorgeous. Fuck-”

“You've only just met me,” Lee gasped, legs wrapped around novels hips. “This is just the tip.”

“Want to know all of you, and to fucking keep you, _always_ ,” Nigel grunted, snarling out the words as his eyes burned crimson, his hips setting a fast, hard pace in a way that no mortal man could.

Lee wanted retort with how impossible that would be, but Nigel took him to a level of pleasure that left the chatty runner melted into the sheets, gasping and worrying a out not vibrating right out if his skin with pleasure.

Nigel thruster eagerly, the bed moving from the force as his large balls slapped against Lee’s ass. He kissed him again, growling and howling, biting down to his neck once more. “Yeah, fuck, you like this baby?”

“Love it,” Lee managed, wrapping a hand around his cock to work over the head with his thumb and finger, lost to the boiling pleasure in his lions.

Feeling his balls tighten, Nigel decided against biting him again and instead, pinned his wrists above his head with one hand, the other taking over the ministrations of his cock. He fucked Lee in time with each snap of hips. “Give me your come, gorgeous, I want to watch you fucking come undone.”

Writhing with each motion, Lee bucked and ground against Nigel and finally, balls drawing up, he came hot against his palm, shooting down his fingers. “Oh fuckin-” he managed to gasp, chest heaving with each breath.

“Fuck!” Nigel roared, his eyes flashing blood red for a second as he came hard, filling Lee’s ass with come as he stroked him through every last wave of orgasm. “Lee-!”

Squeezing around Nigel’s length tightly, Lee wrapped every limb around him until they were done riding out the waves of ethereal like pleasure. “Nigel… fuck.”

“Agreed,” Nigel grinned, kissing Lee’s face, as he rolled them onto their sides. He wanted a smoke and to feed a bit more soon but nothing would compare to the taste of the man he was holding. “You're a goddamned delight.”

Lee laughed, catching his breath with one hand over his belly. “I told you.”

“You did, darling,” Nigel grinned, chuckling roughly. He did so enjoy Lee’s spirit.

Much to Lee’s chagrin, he was growing ever attached to the gruff man in bed with him, something he didn’t do often, if not in over a decade. “I apologize, I had condoms, but I’ve been swept up in the moment.”

“I'm not worried about that,” Nigel assured, tracing the curve of Lee’s ear as he listened to his heart beat slow. He wasn't worried about stds, apart from the fact that he couldn't catch one anyways, he didn't think that was what the beautiful minx was sick from. “I'm clean though, just so you know. No diseases of any sort here.”

“That’s good. Me either, not the kind you can catch anyway,” Lee whispered, enjoying the closeness more than he thought. He didn’t do the cuddles usually, but then again he never bought anyone home either.

Nigel had a few ideas, he'd tasted something in Lee’s blood, but he kept quiet about it for now and just spent time with him. “Not worried about me, gorgeous,” he reiterated and kissed him again, slowly. “Not a fan of home embellishments are you?”

“Never in one place long enough to consider it,” Lee answered quietly.

“Yeah, that sounds like a valid fucking point,” Nigel agreed, running his hands down Lee’s hip. “So where are you from originally?”

“New Orleans,” Lee said with a little drawl just to see Nigel reaction.

“That's sexy as fuck,” Nigel crooned, and slapped Lee’s ass once, squeezing his cheek. “How long did you live there?”

“I was born and raised. I own a wine bar there,” Lee answered. “I move city to city and to other countries in search of something that might prolong my life a little bit more.”

So he wanted to live, wanted to survive, Nigel thought, though that has been obvious by the way he enjoyed each moment. “Maybe you'll find it, hm? I could help, if you told me a bit more and all.”

“You’re breaking all my rules,” Lee laughed, and rolled to his stomach half on Nigel, gazing down at him. “I have the last stage of Melanoma.”

“Rules are meant to be broken sometimes, gorgeous,” Nigel said and then furrowed his brow. “Treatments not going as planned then I take it?”

“Not all of them. Some prolong my life a few more months some do nothing,” Lee explained, palming down Nigel’s chest.

“Like I said, maybe something will happen that changes that,” Nigel murmured and rubbed his hand down Lee’s spine, to his ass. “But you seem… well fucking chipper about the whole thing.”

“I’m ready to go when it’s my time,” Lee sighed, content with the notion, and kissed Nigel for noticing. “If this treatment doesn’t work, I’m going to let it take me.”

Nigel didn't think so. No, not on his fucking agenda. He nodded all the same, respecting Lee’s words, but mostly his bravery, and kissed him again. “Tell you what, we’ll enjoy time together, make each other laugh and come, and hope for the best.”

That was the bit Lee enjoyed most about Nigel, aside from his excellent fucking skills. “You’re not going to be sad when it happens? Convince me not to?”

“I won't be throwing any fucking parties, but I'm not the sad brooding type,” Nigel explained, continuing to rub his back. “You seem the type that isn't easily convinced anyway.”

“I’m set in my ways,” Lee insisted and kissed Nigel’s nose, and then rolled over him and out of bed, to go clean himself up.

Nigel had effectively avoided answering that last bit, which was good. He smiled and stared at Lee’s ass and muscular legs as he walked off. “Don't keep me waiting too long, blue eyes,” he called out.

“You could come help,” Lee called back teasingly from the bathroom, cleaning himself up with a cloth and some water.

Nigel sped to the bathroom quickly, and walked in. “Couldn't ever turn that idea down, darling. Shower or bubble bath? If you have bubble bath. I don't use it personally,” he snorted.

“I usually shower,” Lee said and turned the spray on, stepping in and tugging Nigel with him. “And I never shower with anyone else.”

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Nigel winked at Lee, and gripped him by his waist. “I'm getting all sorts of special privileges.”

“And I’m not sure why, but you’ve dug a little part of me away tonight. Do you believe in soul mates?” Lee asked, a firm believer in a lot of things of the spiritual nature, soul mates included.

“Once upon a time I didn't, but I do now, since meeting you,” Nigel said, and also since becoming a vampire, he'd learned that there was more to the world than met the eye. He kissed Lee, happy with what he'd said, feeling his emotions intensifying. “You feel like I'm maybe your soul mate, gorgeous?”

“I feel like maybe you could be. We have a connection I don’t share with anyone I’ve ever fucked before,” Lee laughed, gathering the bar of soap up to wash down his body with, get off all the sweat.

“I agree with that, never clicked so instantly or had to have someone right off the fucking bat, like with you,” Nigel explained, then playfully snatched the soap to bath Lee instead.

Lee dropped his arms and let Nigel soap him up. “You looked ready to eat me when we met this morning. Not… I mean, you did end up eating me, but not like that.”

Nigel barked out a rough laugh at that, thinking of the irony. “Oh I did? Well maybe I was just wondering what the fuck someone as beautiful as you was doing out in such a dark, secluded area,” he said, licking his lips as he thought of Lee’s blood. “I enjoyed eating you tonight though. May need to do that again soon, if I'm being honest.”

This time, Lee laughed. “I could go a few more rounds,” Lee flirted, hands on Nigel’s hips while he was being washed thoroughly.

“Well I definitely don't lack for stamina,” Nigel assured with a grin and reached around behind Lee to wash his perfect ass, lingering on the pucker.

Humming, Lee pressed in close to Nigel, arms around his neck now. “Good. This might be our last day I’m not going to be relentlessly exhausted.”

“Just another reason to make it count,” Nigel whispered and kissed Lee, pressing his fingers inside his hole, lubrication still in there.

Lee groaned, hole twitching around Nigel’s finger. He bit at the Romanian’s lips, slowly, kissing him. “We will…”

“Like when I finger fuck your tight little hole, gorgeous?” Nigel asked, rasping out the words as licked Lee’s neck, up to his ear.

“I love you touching me in anyway,” Lee managed through a small gasp, fingers raking down through Nigel’s wet chest hair.

“And I love touching you,” Nigel husked, his free hand wrapping around Lee’s cock. He was going to get him off, making him come again, without worry for himself. “Like this or just holding you.”

Lee bit his own lip, eyes hooded with lust, getting worked back up into a want once more. He managed a girthy moan, lips close to Nigel’s as he breathed with every ministration. “How did I get so lucky, hm?”

“That's a good fucking question,” Nigel smirked and then nipped at Lee’s lips. “I guess the answer to that is the same reason as to how I did.”

“I told you, soulmates,” Lee said, a deep believer that the universe was at play here. He writhed against Nigel, gazing at him.

Nigel penetrated Lee with his fingers and his eyes, not moving them from his beautiful blues for an instant. “Yeah, I believe we are, darling,” he rasped and increased the pace of his hand around his cock.

The attachment at this point would be inevitable, but Nigel seemed level headed enough to handle it. Lee took that to heart and then filed it away in the back of his mind, gasping with pleasure. All other thoughts left his mind completely. Nigel added a third finger, pressing against Lee’s prostate as he jacked his cock, trying to bring him to his sweet release.

“Come on, baby, give me that fuckin’ sweetness…”

Succumbing to the overwhelming white hot heat, Lee breathed out in ragged pants, coming spurting out and over Nigel’s fingers and fist.

“That’s a good boy,” Nigel praised and leaned in to kiss the sounds from Lee’s mouth, bringing his come covered hand up to lick it clean as he slipped his fingers out. “Fucking delicious.”

“Spoiling me rotten,” Lee groaned, watching Nigel lick off every last bit of his spend.

“This is just the tip,” Nigel grinned, using Lee’s earlier words with a little cheeky wink.

“Coy,” Lee whispered, noticing that Nigel seemed paler now than he had when they met in the alley earlier that evening.

Nigel needed to feed more, and sunrise wasn't too far off, but he wasn't leaving Lee yet. “Was it? Hadn't noticed that,” he teased and then began to shampoo Lee’s short locks.

“Just a little,” Lee whispered, leaning forward to let the shampoo run off his shorn head.

Nigel massaged Lee’s scalp as it rinsed and then grabbed the soap to bathe himself. “You liked it though right?”

“Yes,” Lee whispered and looked at Nigel through wet eyes from the water. “I did.”

“Good,” Nigel smiled and then rinsed the soap from his own body, taking the shampoo next to wash his ashy blond hair. Lee took over a second after, smiling as he soaped up the long strands that hardly looked like they needed washing or tending to.

Nigel smiled, enjoying the feel of Lee’s hands on him and closed his eyes, taking in every sound and beat of Lee’s heart. “Feels fucking perfect.”

Smiling back, Lee washed every inch of Nigel, ass and cock especially, and then rinsed him thoroughly. He turned the water off and handed them both towels from the rack. “I never thought I’d see the day I actually used both towels hanging here.”

The Romanian laughed toothily at that and took the towel, drying off his muscular, hairy body. “Thanks, gorgeous,” he rumbled and then wrapped it around his hips. “Well as I said, I'm honored as fuck I get to be the first. I'm going to go smoke out back real quick though once I'm dressed.”

“Smoking could kill you,” Lee said, but the strange thing was he didn’t see a lot of disease setting in with Nigel, not like most smokers, but then again, Nigel had a lot of dark aura around him either way.

“Let's just say time is on my side,” Nigel offered and walked into the room to tug on his pants, skipping his boxers. He pulled out his cigarettes and pecked Lee’s mouth. “Be back in a few, blue eyes.”

“At least one of us has it,” Lee said, mirth lighting his eyes up. “Okay.” He dressed in his sweats, and went to see about a bottle of wine for a night cap.

After about ten minutes Nigel came back in, sated in all ways possible. His color looked better and he had a charming grin on his face. “Nothing like some nicotine.”

Lee was a half glass in, sweats low around his hips, sprawled out on his bed in the middle of the room. “Better?”

“Fucking much,” Nigel nodded, running a tattooed hand through his hair. He walked over and laid down next to Lee, placing his hand over his belly. “Don't you just look delicious all laid out like this.”

Grinning up at Nigel, Lee sipped his wine and then offered some to him. “Mhm,” he agreed, running a hand up Nigel’s tattooed neck.

Nigel took the wine and gulped half, his eyes not leaving Lee’s. He licked his lips and set the glass down. “Thanks, baby.”

Lee traced the lady on Nigel’s neck with his fingers, thoughtfully. “You know, I thought about not doing this trial. I’m glad I did.”

“I'm glad you did too,” Nigel murmured, and placed his hand on Lee’s chest, over his heart to feel it beat. He'd miss that but somethings were predestined. “Meeting you has been the best fucking thing to ever happen to me, you know?”

“Really?” Lee grinned at that, charmed in every way possible. He took the wine back and enjoyed another sip as he got to his knees to be face to face with Nigel.

“Abso-fuckin-lutley, blueeyes,” Nigel winked and then leaned in, holding Lee’s face as he brushed his lips over his. He was falling already, surprised at how fast. Soul mates? Definitely.

“You’ve made doing this trial very much worth it,” Lee whispered and set down the empty glass and kissed Nigel slowly.

“I'm glad, and I intend on making it even better yet,” Nigel whispered back, sliding his tongue against Lee’s, savoring the taste of him combined with the wine. He hooked his arm around his waist and pulled him closer, back down on top of him.

“I have a feeling you’re going to leave me very tired for my first day,” Lee whispered against Nigel’s mouth, crawling over him, straddling his hips.

“Maybe you’ll just be extra relaxed,” Nigel grinned, and palmed down Lee’s back. “Seriously though, if you need to rest, we can just drink and be close.”

“I wasn’t complaining,” Lee said with a smirk, hands on Nigel’s chest. It was well into the early hours of morning, but Lee didn’t mind.

“Me either, darling. I have to be at work in about an hour or so though, but for now, I want to give you anything you want,” Nigel crooned, not wanting to leave but sunrise was approaching and the place wasn't light tight. “And I want to come see you again, if that's alright with you, hm?”

“I’d like that,” Lee grinned, happy to finish the wine and snuggled there with Nigel. “Are you allowed to be at work drunk?”

“I'm the boss, so yeah,” Nigel winked, and wrapped his strong arms around Lee. “But I have high tolerance. Takes more than this to get me shitfaced.”

“Lucky,” Lee whispered, leaving the rest of the bottle since he wasn’t going to be able to enjoy his treatment with a nauseated belly. He rested up against Nigel, fingers in his furry chest.

“Because I’m the boss or because I have a high tolerance?” Nigel asked, stroking Lee’s scruffy jaw, and kissing his brow.

“Both,” Lee sighed, resting against Nigel one leg over his hip.

Nigel ran his hand down Lee’s side, to his ass, grabbing possessively. “You're a boss too though. You own your own bar.”

“That I do. But I hired a manager for that, I’m never there,” Lee crooned, head tilted back to look at Nigel.

“A good decision,” Nigel murmured, and then all but tackled Lee onto his back with impressive speed. He kissed him deeply, covering him with his body. “You're just so goddamn irresistible.”

Lee purred and wrapped his legs around Nigel’s hips. “And all yours.”

“You mean that gorgeous?” Nigel asked, bracketing Lee’s head as he gazed down at him. This answer would be key really, and meant there was no going back for the vampire, or the mortal.

“For as long as I live,” Lee whispered, crossing his heart with his finger.

Living could mean several things really, so Nigel smiled and nodded. “And I'm all fucking yours, darling, as long as I am walking this earth.”

“When I die, please don’t not go out with other people. I’ll be dead,” Lee chuckled, hands roving through Nigel’s thick hair.

“It's a deal then,” Nigel smiled, and slipped his pants off, then Lee’s, wanting to feel his warm skin against his cooler flesh. He leaned closer to kiss his lips, tugging the lower one through his sharp teeth.

“Are we sealing the deal with a fuck?” Lee asked, coyly, warm legs winding around Nigel’s hips once more.

“I hear that's the most effective way to go about it, yeah,” Nigel husked and reached for the lube, popping the top one handed. He slicked up his cock and then pressed into Lee’s hole, groaning at the way he was sucked in, and fitted like a glove. “Fucking-”

“Oh, fucking--Nigel!” Lee groaned, every bone in his body melting into mush, every muscle tense with pleasure.

“Lee, _my_ Lee,” Nigel grunted, his eyes hooded and dark, teeth flashing as he snarled. The vampire swiveled his hips, muscles flexing and hair in his eyes as he started to pump faster, harder, insistent in his ministrations.

Having never come three times in so soon in one night, Lee knew there was first for everything. Clenching down on Nigel's cock, he gave a howl of pleasure, fingers digging deep into his back muscle when he started that downward slide into blissful pleasure.

Nigel battered Lee’s prostate with his cock, roaring as he heard those perfect sounds coming from him and licked them from his mouth. He went faster still, his own release close at hand. “You're so hot, so tight. Fuck…”

Lee came, loud and unstifled, dripping against his own belly as Nigel’s rubbed against his with every pass of his hips. “Fuckin’-” he tugged Nigel closer to kiss him, to share the panted breaths that followed their releases.

Hot blinding light had flashed behind Nigel’s eyes and he'd filled him up full, now working through the aftershock of burning desire as he kissed Lee back. Holding him close he stroked Lee’s brow. “My thoughts exactly, blue eyes.”

Lee laughed, turning them to the side to curl up together. “You definitely come by again.”

“Won't be able to keep me away,” Nigel grinned, wrapping his arms around Lee. He was entirely smitten.

Lee knew he’d have to get something to eat soon as he wouldn’t have time later. “I know you gotta go, but are you hungry?”

“No gorgeous, but I'll watch you eat,” Nigel answered, not ready to leave him yet anyway. He kissed him twice and rubbed his back.

“I need to before I go, or else I won’t at all,” Lee murmured, getting up and walking to the bathroom to clean up. Once done, he went and made some toast and peeled a hard boiled egg. “Hope it’s not rude of me.”

“Not at all,” Nigel said, dressed and the sun nearing. He could feel it. The vampire was losing a bit of strength, as he always did when he was up later. “Once you're done, I'll go but I'll be back after work tonight, yeah?”

Lee nodded and turned to kiss Nigel once more. “Don’t let me keep you.”

“I should go. Don't fucking want to, but it is what it fucking is,” Nigel chuffed and then kissed Lee back softly. The smell of egg was almost overpowering, making his stomach turn a little. “Good luck with your treatment, darling. See you tonight.”

Lee wanted to ask if Nigel would go with him, but that seemed too soon and likely not what Nigel wanted to do that day. So, he kept the thought to himself. He did this by himself, he didn’t need someone. “See you later.”

“Yes, later, gorgeous,” Nigel said and then wrote his phone number down on a piece of scrap paper, handing it over. “If you need me, call.”

Nigel pecked Lee’s cheek once more and then left, feeding on his way home. He made it there just in time to get into his light tight cellar, his head swimming with thoughts of Lee.

***

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Lee met Nigel every night, doing his time at the clinic and then taking a nap, learning quickly that Nigel was night dweller, and that was fine, he could adapt to that. As the months dragged on, Lee saw no improvement of health, just a loss of weight, a loss of finger nails here and there, and finally he told them he was stopping. He couldn't go on like this.

The worst part was going to be telling Nigel.

Deciding to take his run before they met up, Lee ran the docks once more, feeling the breeze sweep over his skin, chillier than ever remembered it being. He stopped close to a bench and a tree, panting as he hunched over, stomach churning and chest heaving, he cough until he wretched blood onto the pavement. He grasped hold of the bench, keeping himself up, steady for the moment.

The sun has just set and Nigel was on his way to see Lee, a bit earlier this evening, when he caught the scent of blood. The vampire sped quickly, only slowing when in view of him. “Lee!” Nigel called out, jogging over at a quicker pace that a human would have. He wrapped his arms around him, not squeezing but supporting, ignoring the scent of his crimson nectar. “Darling, you shouldn't be running out here like this.”

“It’s fine,” Lee sighed softly, looking at Nigel, not bothering to ask where he’d come from, but gazed at him. “I told you… someday would come, and that’s sooner than later.”

“It's not fucking fine, you're going inside right now,” Nigel said, firm but loving. The cold air wasn't good for him, nor the running. He kissed his brow and wiped a drop of blood from his lips. “Come on, gorgeous.”

Lee leaned into Nigel, letting him mostly guide him. “We need to talk.”

“Yeah?” Nigel asked, his chest tightening at that. Was he going to break things off? The vampire wouldn't let that happen. It was either that or something to do with the state he found him in. The latter was better than the former, all things considered. “Alright then, we’ll talk.”

They walked to Lee’s flat, and he got them inside, letting go of Nigel to get a glass of water. He didn’t offer Nigel anything, as he hardly ever took. He sighed, hands on the counter. “I quit the trial today.”

Nigel walked over and stood next to Lee, angled towards him. “Not going as planned? I mean it's obviously not fucking helping,” he said, his mind running quickly over something that had been on it for… well since he'd gotten to know him.

“You’ve seen first hand what it’s doing to me,” Lee said with a pointed look, taking another sip of water. “I want to enjoy my last days with you not being horribly sick to my stomach. I’m dying either way.”

“Yeah I know, just meant… well I guess there's no point in hoping those fucking doctor’s know what their doing,” Nigel said, and ran his hand through his hair. “Wouldn't it be nice if you, we, could just fucking live together forever? Not worry about anything like this again?”

Lee laughed and hugged Nigel around his shoulders for that. “It’s wishful thinking, but yes.”

Nigel hugged Lee, rubbing up and down his back, his eyes glowing behind his darling’s notice. He kissed his neck, and nosed over his skin. “Sometimes wishes can come true, we met each other out of the blue and now I'm so in love with you I can't focus on anything else. Soul mates shouldn't be torn apart.”

“Nigel, I told you, when the time came, this was what would happen,” Lee said, trying to scold but he couldn’t help it the rush of love that ached through his chest.

“Oh I'm aware, baby, but I'm not ready to let you go. Won't _ever_ be, if I can be fucking frank with you,” Nigel said, scraping his teeth over Lee’s pulse.

Lee groaned, sharp teeth against his thin, sensitive skin, he gripped Nigel closer. “I don't want you to. But I need you to be more than aware.”

“Do you believe in magical shit, Lee? Impossible things that most would laugh at or not fucking believe at all?” Nigel asked, leaning back to meet Lee’s eyes.

“I believe in soulmates, after life, and auras, what do you think?” Lee asked, narrowing his gaze on Nigel, playfully. “I’m not about to deny something if I’m being shown it’s real.”

“Fair enough,” Nigel snorted, and then thumbed over Lee’s lips. He was trying to decide how to go about things and then thought-- rue to form-- _fuck it_. “So you've noticed I'm nocturnal, I've never eaten anything around you, and you've never seen me in the fucking sun, right? That's because I'm a vampire. Dead but still here.”

It had occurred to Lee that it was strange, but Nigel drank with him, that was the kicker. His lips pressed into a thin line. “Is that where you go when you smoke?”

“Yeah. I mean I do smoke too,” Nigel said, his eyes glowing brighter as he looked at Lee. He parted his lips, fangs extending down to show even more proof to his beau. “I can make the wish we mentioned come true, darling. We can be together forever and sickness will _never_ fucking touch you again.”

Lee’s brows furrowed, not with disbelief, but rather that Nigel kept it for all these months. “You could have done this anytime?”

“Look, I suppose for one, I wanted to see if this treatment would work, take that shit away so when I finally asked you, you'd feel… less fucking obligated I guess,” Nigel explained, licking his lips in thought. “I also didn't know how you'd react to it. This isn't a usual bit of news to tell someone you love out of the blue.”

“You were going to save me one way or another,” Lee mentioned, musing on what he was realizing. “So save me.”

Nigel admitted to his love for Lee and his true nature all at once, and his beautiful darling didn't seem put off. At the words, he leaned in to kiss him. “How this shit works is I drain you, give you my blood, then you die. When you wake up, you'll be like me,” he said, just wanting to prepare him and then let his fangs come all the way down as his eyes burned red. He didn't delay then and sunk his fangs all the way into Lee’s carotid, sucking the sweet coppery liquid as he held him close, groaning.

“Oh-” Lee gasped, holding on to Nigel tightly as he writhed and squirmed, not meaning to. “Nigel.”

Nigel ran his hands down Lee’s back, showing tenderness as he drained him to the point of death. He pulled back and used his nail to open a gash at his neck. “Drink, darling, you'll feel right as fucking rain soon. Promise.”

Weak before this, Lee could barely stand, held up by the other man, he sank his teeth into Nigel’s neck, sucking the blood there, swallowing with a heavy groan, stomach churning. Nigel growled and held Lee around his waist and at the nape of his neck as he felt their bond solidify. It was a connection they shared in love and now as maker and progeny.

“That's it, gorgeous.”

Shaking, Lee pulled back when he felt he had enough, his body rigid with ache, chest heaving as it gave its last breaths. “Is it supposed to hurt?” he groaned, pale where he used to be tanned.

“Briefly,” Nigel answered and then picked Lee up in his arms, laying him down on his bed with lightning fast reflexes. “I'll be right with you, when you wake up. I love you, blue eyes.”

Breaths slowed as Lee gazed up at Nigel, sure that this would be the end of him. “I love you, Nigel.”

Nigel brushed his hand over Lee’s brow and then took his hand, lacing their fingers together. “Even in death we will never _fucking_ part.”

“How’d I get so… lucky,” Lee whispered, his very being dying, the last breaths escaping his lungs until he stilled.

“I'm the fucking lucky one,” Nigel said, knowing Lee couldn't hear him. He also knew this place wouldn't do for when his darling woke. So he hefted him into his arms, locked up, and went to his house.

Once Nigel arrived with Lee, he laid him on the couch, and lit up a cigarette, waiting as he heated up a mug of blood, which he spiked with whiskey.

An hour later, Lee finally came too, eyes open but no breath taken--no _need_ to. “Nigel?” His blue eyes were more vivid than ever, bright and hypnotizing, skin pale and smooth, creamy. Everything was fresh and new, brighter and yet darker all at once. No heartbeat, no pain. Nothing but renewed health and yet death all in one.

Nigel was at Lee’s side in an instant and he took his hand, all but gasping at just how beautiful he was--not that he wasn't before. “Right here, darling.”

 


End file.
